


Of Dinner Dates And Kisses

by MissLittyKitty



Series: Of Bathroom Doors And Mistletoe [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Love, MissLittyKitty, Of Bathroom Doors And Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLittyKitty/pseuds/MissLittyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the story “Of Bathroom Doors And Mistletoe”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dinner Dates And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to my awesome Beta Wusch.

I glanced at the clock on my smartphone once more and sighed. The slight annoyance I had felt so far doubled, mixing with disappointment and I silently cursed Julie for talking me into agreeing to this. I ran a hand over my hair and let my gaze wander about the restaurant until it fixed on the entrance. My mind was telling me to stop staring but I couldn’t. My eyes were firmly locked on the door and I wished for him to be the next one to come in.  
A waiter arriving at my table brought me back to the present and I mentally slapped myself. As if staring at it would make him suddenly walk through that door. Who the hell was I kidding? 

The waiter politely asked if he could offer me anything else which he had done three times already and I felt the embarrassment hot on my cheeks. I checked the time again and briefly closed my eyes. It was now almost 9.30 p.m.. I had waited for over an hour. Alone. At a rather crowded restaurant. I didn’t need to humiliate myself any further. 

With another deep sigh and tears threatening to sting my eyes, I declined.  
“Just the bill, please,” I mumbled, meeting the waiter’s eyes for only a split second, before I focused on the wineglass in front of me. I didn’t want to see the expression on his face. Thank you very much but I was already feeling sorry for myself. I didn’t need anyone else’s pity. 

I drained the last of my wine and water and only seconds later, the waiter returned handing me the bill. I paid and afterwards let him escort me to the entrance. He even helped me into my coat and it took all of my willpower to thank him with a small smile. 

I put on my knitted hat, fixed my fringe in the small mirror and stepped outside into the cold. The air was crisp and clear. A dark sky loomed overhead, so that I could even make out some stars. My breath formed small clouds in the cold, clear air and I simply stood there for a moment. The street was empty except for myself and I once again released the air from my lungs in a deep sigh. It was then that I noticed that I wasn’t surprised. I felt sad, disappointed, humiliated and was starting to get pissed off. But I wasn’t really surprised that he hadn’t come. I was after all only Katherine Simmons, a very unimportant make-up artist at one of the local theaters. Why, yeah why would someone like him want to get to know someone like me? Despite the fact that it had been his idea; despite the fact that it had been him inviting me to dinner. 

Another sigh escaped my lips. I dug out my gloves from the coat pocket and slipped my by now freezing hands into the fabric. While slowly starting to walk in the direction of the next bus stop, the fateful Christmas party of three weeks ago came to my mind. After I had finally been able to change out of my ruined dress, I had had a good time in which he had barely left my side. 

We’d talked quite a lot, to be honest, occasionally mingling with other guests but mostly just me and him. And both of us had somehow tacitly agreed to ignore most of Julie and Emma’s taunting comments for the rest of the evening.  
That evening I had seen his joyous, flirtatious, kind and honest personality – of which I had known before – first-hand and had basked in it. With ease he had drawn out these same personality traits in me as well and I felt, I liked it very much. Adding to this was the fact that, when it was time for me to leave, he had smilingly pointed out, I still owed him an answer to the question he had proposed underneath the mistletoe. My heart had been shouting the ‘yes’ so loudly, pumping the blood not only through my veins but hotly into my cheeks as well that seemingly my head became afraid and wouldn’t let my tongue form the simple word. So instead I had ended up typing my number into his phone and placing a very chaste kiss on his cheek. I had received his first text message not five minutes after leaving. 

Despite all that, Julie had had quite some convincing to do for me to agree to his dinner invitation. I had been afraid to, I admit although I hadn’t known of what exactly. But – as I was walking down the street, head hanging low, shoulders slumped, I knew. I had been afraid of this; of finding out…or rather of having proof of what my head had been telling me all along: He was just like everyone else, whereas I had desperately wanted him to be different. 

A roaring car engine chased my thoughts away and made me look up. The headlights momentarily blinded me and I averted my eyes, hearing the slight squeal of the tyres as the vehicle came to a stop. Next I heard the increasing high pitched sound of a reversing car which halted right next to me a few seconds later. The door on the passenger’s side opened.

"Katherine," someone said and I froze, immediately recognizing the voice. He added, “Please wait,” and turned to the driver of whom I could only make out the silhouette. But it was enough for me to see it was a woman. I don’t know why but this circumstance made it somehow worse – although the woman could have been anyone, even his sister. And maybe it was his sister but all I felt was increasing disappointment and renewed anger.  
"Katherine, I’m so very sorry." Hearing his voice, I pressed my lips into a thin line, feeling my hands balling into fists at my sides and tried desperately to stay calm. 

“Oh, you’re sorry,” I spat out, a sharp edge to my tone – apparently the anger had won. “You’re sorry, how nice. Do you want to know what I am?” I asked and not giving him a chance to reply, I added, “I’m not only sorry. I’m sad, disappointed, embarrassed, humiliated…oh and did I mention PISSED OFF!”  
My chest was heaving, my breath creating little white clouds in front of my mouth and my narrowed eyes were fixed on him. He actually blushed and looked away from me for a split second but I couldn’t stop now, the pent-up frustration of the last hour forced its way passed my lips.  
“I have been sitting in there,” I motioned back to the restaurant, “for over an hour. Alone. With only my mobile phone for company staring at the door every few seconds and hoping…praying that you would finally show up. Do you have any idea how very stupid and ridiculous I felt?”  
I saw him shake his head slightly before he took a step toward me and caught both of my hands with his. 

“Again, I’m really, very sorry. You can never know how sorry. What was supposed to be a short meet-up at the theatre took much longer and when I wanted to call you, I noticed that the battery on my phone had died and....”  
“Yes, I noticed too. You probably have a dozen unanswered calls waiting for you,” I remarked, drawing a small smile from him and had to smile as well before I sighed. 

“I don’t know how I can ever make it up to you,” he said and for the first time since he had gotten out of the car, I really looked at him. He seemed tired, a little drained even but the expression on his face was sincere. His tired eyes pleadingly searched mine and another sigh left my lips, along with a quiet chuckle. 

"You already did," I said and found that I meant it. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, adding, “Really? How so?”  
“By being here, right now, over an hour late. If you had really wanted to stand me up, you wouldn’t have bothered with that.” 

In the following seconds I became witness to the eighth world wonder: Tom Hiddleston’s bright, fabulously brilliant, radiating full on smile. And another few seconds later, I had literally gone to heaven because suddenly those smiling lips were tenderly kissing mine.


End file.
